


Running

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Dean with Lisa, Sam wanders aimlessly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

Later, after walking and catching rides in no particular direction—just with the aim to get away from Dean as far as possible in the hope that then maybe the ache of leaving him would die down a little, Sam finally stopped running.

Sam hitched the bag back on to his shoulder and glanced around the little town. He didn’t really care where he was, it didn’t matter. The purpose of this town really was to just provide him with shelter and safety while he figured out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, time left alone here on earth.

He didn’t really know what had happened after he fell into the fiery hole. All he knew was that he had woken up lying on the ground of Skull cemetery in the same spot where the hole had been. There was no Dean or the Impala waiting for him there. He knew that Dean had done what he had promised and had gone to Lisa. 

From there it was easy, there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that he had to go to see Dean. But as he stood there under that street light, he realized that he could give Dean what he really dreamed for—especially since Sam didn’t know what he was anymore. He doubted that he was fully human, since keeping Lucifer on a lease had taken its toll on Sam’s body and soul. Sam didn’t want to pull Dean back in the hunting life—Dean had earned his freedom and Sam wasn’t going to be the one to drag him back in.

Taking a deep breath, Sam resigned himself to the fate of his own making and took one step into the town’s single motel complex where he booked himself a room.


End file.
